His
by UnwantedFBIAgent
Summary: Robin reflects on his life with his Soulmate and children Sorry I'm so bad at summaries Hope you enjoy Tamara Rebecca x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, a new fanfic- WOW!**

 **Ok so Tori is Zelena's daughter and then Jenny and Lucy are Regina and Robin's twins (I know it can't happen on the show but a girl can dream) I Love Outlaw Queen so… Please read and review TB x**

Robin's POV

His queen. He had fought so hard for her they had been through so much. The Underworld, Camelot, Marian and Zelena. All he wanted was to just stop and be with his soulmate – his True Love and just be happy.

'Momma! Papa! Come down!' And just like that his peace and quiet was shattered. 'Momma!' the call came again. So who was requesting her majesty's presence? Well it could have been any one of his children. Let's see – Henry | Nope he was at Emma's

Roland | No he was with Little John practising his archery

Well that only left three suspects- Tori, Jenny and Lucy.

His little princesses… Although Tori was three years older than the twins they were all inseparable.

Tori looked just like her mother although that wasn't a problem he knew Regina loved her with all her heart and so did he, Jenny was an exact copy of him and Lucy where did he even begin she had the same chocolate brown eyes, the same raven hair she was everything beautiful he saw in Regina.

'Momma!'

That was definitely Lucy.

He saw his soulmate stir in the bed next to him and then with a flick of her hand and a poof of purple smoke she was in that gorgeous red dress. Oh how he loved her!

A/N: If you want more please let me know through PM or in the reviews it can be a one shot or it can be extended I don't mind.

So I hope you liked it and if not I hope I haven't wasted to much of your life

What did you all think of Souls of the Departed and Labour of Love? (Devils Due isn't on Netflix yet) So annoying ! Please let me know what you think. TBx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the positive reviews on this story so far and I want to say a huge thank you to my dorm mates (Tori, Jenny and Lucy) for the support and inspiration and also a final shout out to Hannah and Karina for the help in this. Hope you enjoy Tamara Rebecca x**

Another perfect bulls-eye! Henry and Roland would be as good as her thief soon…

 _Her Thief_ \- she never thought she would have this again this man to love her this person to love back but maybe life was starting to look out for her maybe this was life's way of saying she was doing the right thing.

A tug on her sleeve pulled her away from her day dream.

'Come on Mom- you promised to come riding with us!'

That she did. And she could never say no to her princesses. Tori, Jenny and Lucy where all waiting behind her stretching out to the door of the mansion. And just with a wave of her hand she was ready to go. Although she strongly believed in this worlds rules this was one of the few she ignored- riding she choose what to do and wear. She was wearing her trusty cloud blue riding outfit from when she was younger and her daughters similar only in a blood red, indigo/purple and a sea green.

'Quickly Mom we don't want to keep them waiting!'

 **A/N: So who wants to know more about this riding trip is it going to go well or end in disaster? Hope you enjoyed again please review or private message me about this story and any other ideas you would like. Sorry it is so short but there should be more soon. Devil Due tonight in the UK so excited! What did you think of it and the sneak peek for 5x15… All I can say is poor Charming!**

 **So thank you for reading Tamara Rebecca x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I don't know why people have a problem with rape children they didn't ask to be made so don't hold against them. For that reason, I won't be killing off Victoria like some people suggested and if those people are reading this then don't bother. On a lighter note for anyone who is still reading because I know that my previous sentence only applies to a tiny amount of society I hope you enjoy. Tamara Rebecca x**

Regina's POV

The wind rushing through her hair. The air flowing through her lungs and the ground racing underneath her. This is why she rode Rocinante- this was why she let her daughters ride. This is why she lived.

Slowly, bringing her horse to a trot she waited for her angels to catch up. The girls loved their horses- there was Tori on Aphrodite, Jenny on Artemis and Lucy on Athena all of her girls were so talented in the saddle. She was so proud of them.

Lucy's POV

There! She could have sworn she saw something!

'Lucy!' That was Tori getting impatient that was just typical of her never bothering to wait for reason just going straight into things.

'Lucy, hurry up! Mom is waiting and we don't want her going all Evil Queen on us.'

That hit home. As bad as Zelena was her own mother was far worse than she would and could ever be. She would hate to think what would happen if the darkness ever did rear _it's_ head again.

Riding away she could have sworn that someone was following her but it was only a feeling right- no one would actually follow her.

'Lucy- what took you so long? Are you OK? What happened?'

'Nothing everything's fine, Momma' Her mother was always overprotective.

 **A/N: Ok sorry for so long I had exams and I was sure I uploaded this literally months ago but there's no time like the present. TB xx**


End file.
